


Máscara Ignota del Dolor

by SonYamuri



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Black Empire AU, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonYamuri/pseuds/SonYamuri
Summary: Comerciando secretos, comerciando mentiras, operando al borde es todo lo que el Maestro Espía sabe.Sus pasiones perdidas, sus amores perdidos se han ido, aplastados por su propio deber y lealtad a la corona.Es así como el Alto Señor Mathias Shaw nació, y como su dolor finalmente sometió a Ventormenta bajo la eterna mirada de N'zoth.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef (mentioned) - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Máscara Ignota del Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba farmeando misiones para conseguir la capa/mochila de Wrathion antes del preparche, y me salió esta máscara. Yo ya sabía que la tiraba Shaw pero fue la descripción de la misma máscara lo que me dejó con teorías locas, y al ver este dibujo: https://mobile.twitter.com/meg_emmy_james/status/1307445775081918465 prácticamente el resto se hizo solo, así que yo escribí nada más.
> 
> No tengo beta, sorry si ven un error.

— ¿Estás seguro que ya tienes todo?

Flynn detuvo sus movimientos en el momento en que escuchó a Mathias entrar a la pequeña habitación que compartían en el hogar de Mathias, en Ventormenta. El Kultiriano se había anotado de inmediato para ir a recoger una extraña caja que los agentes de Mathias habían encontrado e iría inmediatamente. Serían solo un par de semanas de viaje pero por alguna razón el espía había estado muy inquieto. Tal vez porque Flynn tendría que salir al océano, justo donde vivían todas las criaturas que N’zoth había estado enviando últimamente. Aunque para ser justos, hasta ahora no se había detectado señal de los Dioses Antiguos en esa zona.

— Tranquilo, Maestro Espía —Flynn dejó sus cosas y se acercó a Mathias, regalándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas—. Estaré bien. No es la primera vez que salgo al mar.

Flynn le sujetó la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, inclinando la cabeza de tal manera que sus narices se tocaron un poco. Mathias cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aroma de Flynn y disfrutando del calor, la cercanía de ambos. Disfrutando lo que, por su línea de trabajo, nunca pudo tener realmente.

No desde lo de Edwin.

— Estás preocupado porque no irás conmigo —canturreó Flynn por lo bajo—. Pero no te preocupes. Estaré bien.

Mathias confiaba en él. Sabía que Flynn era un marinero bastante capaz e independiente, pero, había algo que él tenía y que el expirata no: importancia. Él era importante para la corona, Flynn no. Si algo le pasaba al barco donde él iba, enviarían inmediatamente a gente a revisar. Pero fuera de él, cualquier barco mercantil o de turismo se le daba un límite de tiempo antes de enviar un equipo de búsqueda, lo cual era tonto, porque ese límite de tiempo eran tres días, tres días donde cualquier tipo de sobreviviente pudo haber muerto, para que una herida crítica matara, para que uno se ahogara-

— Hey, estás pensando demasiado —Mathias cerró los ojos cuando Flynn le besó las mejillas—. Todo estará bien, Matty. Regresaré antes de que puedas decir “pastel de cangrejo”.

Se separaron y Flynn continuó preparándose.

Al amanecer siguiente fue a despedirse de Flynn. Lo vio alejarse en su barco hacia el profundo océano, y el Kultiriano subió a un mástil para gritarle desde lejos que lo extrañaría y que regresaría pronto, agitando rápidamente su brazo y dándole una de esas preciosas sonrisas que lo aturdieron desde el día 1.

— Pastel de cangrejo —murmuró Mathias mientras que, de forma más recatada, se despedía también agitando la mano. 

Casi le ruega a Anduin que lo deje ir con Flynn, pero no podía. Tenía su deber acá, con la Alianza, con su Rey, y lo sabía. Su abuela se lo había dicho, Varian se lo había dicho, y sabía que Anduin le hubiera dicho lo mismo.

“La próxima será”, el joven rey añadiría antes de despedirlo. La próxima. La próxima. Llevaba cuatro próximas veces así, y sabía, muy en el fondo, que mientras no fuera algo de extrema importancia para la Alianza, él no iría. Y le dolía eso. 

Había sido lo mismo con Edwin. De haber tenido el tiempo suficiente, tal vez hubiera logrado calmarlo. Tal vez incluso juntos hubieran descubierto la realidad de Onyxia y evitado la masacre que hubo en las Minas.

Tal vez. Hubiera.

Eran palabras dolorosas que no podía arreglar, que dejaban profundas heridas en su alma, pero, tal como había dicho su abuela, si usabas tales palabras en tu vocabulario era señal de arrepentimiento, y un maestro espía no podía arrepentirse de nada. Por el Rey. Por la Alianza.

Soltando un suspiro, se dio media vuelta para regresar a su trabajo.

  
  


⚓

El barco de Flynn no llegó nunca a puerto.

Aquí estaba Mathias, una semana después de que el barco no llegó. Tuvo que esperar tres días antes de poder pedir un equipo de rescate. Y ahora, cuatro días después de enviado el equipo de rescate, llegaron con noticias de que encontraron el barco hecho pedazos, algunos marineros muertos y todo el cargo dentro. No había señal de que la Horda los hubiera podido atacar -de hecho, no había señal de que les hubieran disparado. No muertos de balas o espadas. No maderas o velas quemadas. Pero aun así estaba el barco destrozado. Muchos miembros de la tripulación desaparecidos, o parcialmente desaparecidos ya que se habían encontrado… partes. Los peces habían estado comiendo bien.

Y la razón por la cual Mathias estaba en la oficina de Anduin sintiendo como si alguien le hubiera inyectado veneno paralizante era la caja que había en el escritorio frente ellos. Una caja, en apariencia vieja y gastada, con señales de haber estado un tiempo en el mar. Unos días, mínimo.

Más de la semana que estuvo hundida entre los destrozos del barco, pero no tanto como para haber sido más de un mes.

Tal vez estuvo hundida por dos semanas. 

Tal vez sí estuvo hundida una semana. O poco más de una semana.

El mismo tiempo que el barco llevaba hundido.

Encima de la caja estaba un collar horriblemente conocido: la concha que Flynn siempre llevaba en el cuello parecía regresarle la mirada de forma burlona. Y podía también notar una inscripción en la tapa de la caja, grabada de forma apurada y con mano temblorosa, pero clara.

_ Para Mathias. _

_ Flynn. _

— Lo lamento mucho —dijo Anduin con rostro que intentaba fuera neutral, pero la tristeza era obvia en sus ojos, en su expresión, en sus hombros caídos—. De verdad. Por favor, tómate el tiempo que quieras-

— Un día —dijo Mathias de forma tan cortante y brusca que Anduin se hubiera sentido ofendido de no ser porque el espía se había puesto pálido y tieso, como si hubiera envejecido diez años en unos segundos—. Solo necesito un día. Después volveré al trabajo.

— Mathias-

— Solo un día —tomó la caja y el collar—. No acompañé a Flynn a esta misión por el  _ trabajo _ . Si lo dejo a medias, habrá sido en vano. Además, ya no necesito esos días de descanso —miró la caja—. Ya no.

⚓

  
  


Al llegar al cuartel no le sorprendió ver a Valeera ahí. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio hasta que la elfa miró la caja en las manos de Mathias.

— Tenías razón, Valeera —dijo Mathias por lo bajo al tiempo que se encaminaba a su escritorio—. La felicidad es algo fugaz. 

— Sucede cuando te permites tomar una oportunidad, o dos —dijo ella de forma suave—. Pero recuerda, Shaw. Todas las cosas que atesoramos, todos aquellos que más amamos, son las cosas que debemos dejar atrás. Es parte de lo que somos. Flynn lo sabía, de lo contrario no hubiera venido aquí.

Mathias soltó un suspiro.

— Ya no podemos decir su nombre —murmuró. Era una tradición en el SI:7: cuando alguien moría dejaban de decir su nombre a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y no dejaría que nadie dijera el nombre de Flynn. Era algo demasiado sagrado, demasiado importante para él, demasiado… doloroso. Valeera pareció comprenderlo.

— El dolor es una herramienta, Shaw —dijo ella al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para marcharse—. Úsalo a tu favor.

— Espera —ella se quedó inmóvil cuando él la llamó. No sabía como decirlo, así que lo haría—. ¿Me ayudas? Él… fue por esto. Fue su último viaje.

Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro, pero terminó por asentir y se acercó.

No mencionó nada por la inscripción en la tapa y él agradeció enormemente eso. La caja en apariencia no tenía un solo cerrojo, pero estaban ocultos. Eran varios. De haberlo hecho solo, Mathias se hubiera tomado un par de horas, tal vez un poco más porque sus ojos constantemente se nublaban con alguna lágrima traicionera que caía sobre la madera. Valeera, la Luz la bendijera, tampoco dijo nada sobre eso. 

Cuando la tapa de la caja saltó, encontraron dentro un montón de paja remojada que apestaba a algas y agua estancada, pero también había una curiosa llave. No tenía nada de especial a simple vista, pero en cuanto Mathias la sujetó y la acercó para examinarla bien, se dio cuenta que tenía bastantes detalles: era un tentáculo formando el círculo, la parte que sirve para ponerla en un llavero, y el resto del tentáculo formaba el largo de la llave. Podía ver unas inscripciones extrañas en el tentáculo.

— Una llave… ¿de qué? —dijo Valeera.

— No lo sé. Mis agentes la encontraron.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que Flynn fue a morir por nada. Una llave que nadie sabía qué abría. Pero Mathias lo sabía, y Valeera también.

— Si hay una llave, debe haber una puerta —dijo ella de forma lenta sin quitar la mirada de encima de la llave—. ¿Sabes algo?

— No —mintió. No se sentía mal por eso; después de todo ambos eran espías. La mentira era su negocio.

Se despidieron, pero Valeera lo miraba con insistencia, como si supiera que mentía pero no tenía forma de demostrar cómo. Y eso estaba bien.

Nadie tenía por qué saber lo de la puerta en el sótano de los cuarteles del SI:7.

  
  


⚓

  
  


Mathias se detuvo frente a la puerta del sótano. Les había ordenado a todos que no se acercaran y nadie preguntó. Después de todo, ese día los del SI:7 estaban en lute. Agentes se perdían todos los días, en todas las misiones, pero eso era un gaje del oficio. Lo mismo que con los soldados, solo que a diferencia de ellos, los espías sabían que eran peones. No importa si uno muere, la misión debe tener éxito, ya que esa carta con información puede evitar que alguien muy importante muera. O descubrir que alguien ha sido suplantado por un demonio.

Los espías eran desechables. Todos habían hecho las paces con eso, y era algo que enorgullecía a Mathias. Pero Flynn había sido diferente. Todos le habían agarrado cariño a Flynn ¿cómo no? Compraba bocadillos para todos, les llevaba té y chocolate caliente cuando debían quedarse despiertos, y era el único que lloraba la muerte de algún agente. Incluso había hecho un pequeño rincón para dichos espías, donde ponía un objeto personal de ellos, cualquier cosa, hasta un lápiz, y le ponía flores. Todos los días hubo flores frescas. 

Hasta que se fue, y ahora solo quedaban pétalos secos.  Oh, Flynn se hubiera enojado porque nadie cambió las flores, pero los hubiera perdonado de inmediato.

Mathias puso ahí el collar de Flynn.

Todos estaban en duelo por Flynn. No solo por el mismo Mathias, que era el jefe, sino porque todos tenían al menos un recuerdo personal con el expirata. Una persona muy querida por todos en el cuartel.

Por eso estaban todos enojados con Anduin. Al parecer opinaban igual que él: si lo hubieran dejado ir, si sus deberes no hubieran sido “tan importantes”, tal vez Flynn no estuviera muerto. Es decir, el barco bien podría haber sido hundido, pero tal vez si Mathias hubiera estado ahí, hubiera podido sujetar a Flynn a su cuerpo y sacarlo del agua. Le hubieran dado uno de esos bonitos barcos que tenían localizador y hubieran notado enseguida que algo sucedió y hubieran enviado ayuda inmediata. Ahora ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su cuerpo.

En cuanto llegó al sótano cerró la puerta, pero no se detuvo: caminó y caminó hacia el fondo, y detrás de un librero tocó tres ladrillos en específico. Una pequeña porción de la pared se movió y si bien tuvo que arrastrarse para entrar no le importó.

Ese lugar se lo había mostrado su abuela cuando había estado entrenando. 

“Absolutamente nadie más debe de saber sobre este lugar, Mathias” le había dicho ella aquel día. Él tenía 12 años. “Todos los demás son peones que pueden morir mientras tú te vas. Recuerda: el juego termina cuando el rey cae, y tú no eres un simple peón. Eres el Caballo, y tu deber es impedir que el rey caiga”.

Era una clase de refugio de salida. La habitación era relativamente pequeña, con una trampilla que daba a una clase de pozo de agua. Si uno contenía la respiración lo suficiente, podía llegar al área de los Canales, justo al frente del Castillo. Afortunadamente hasta ahora nunca lo había usado, y las pociones para respirar bajo el agua, de invisibilidad espontánea, antídotos y ampicilina estaban intactas en su caja de cristal. Mathias las cambiaba una vez al año, siempre en la misma fecha, así que estaba seguro que no habría problemas si las llegaba a ocupar algún día.

Ese lugar Edwin y él lo habían usado para escaparse de vez en cuando de su abuela, y para tener un momento para ellos solos después de que ella murió. Aun recordaba la última vez que estuvo aquí con Edwin, y la primera y única vez que trajo a Flynn.

“Hey ¿qué son estas marcas?” había dicho Flynn aquella vez. Las orillas de la trampilla tenían unas marcas, como extrañas escrituras alrededor. Ni él ni Phatonia habían sabido qué significaban o para qué eran. Esa trampilla de hecho había estado ahí desde mucho antes que ella fundara la hermandad, solo que ella le había dado un buen uso. “Y mira, parece que puede tener llave”, también dijo Flynn, señalando la antigua marca de cerradura encima de la puerta de la trampilla.

“Sí, pero no tiene llave. Mi abuela la encontró abierta desde siempre” le había contestado Mathias, a lo que Flynn hizo una mueca y meneó la cabeza.

“Toda cerradura debe tener una llave”.

Y ahora… ahora Mathias tenía la llave. Las marcas en los tentáculos que la adornaban, la extraña escritura, todo encajaba perfectamente. Recordar a Flynn hizo que perdiera el aliento de golpe y sus ojos ardieran, y para evitar eso, abrió la trampilla para encontrarse solo con agua oscura, la cerró de nuevo y sin dudar metió la llave y giró.

La llave se movió con fluidez, como pez en el agua, y Mathias sintió que la trampilla se atrancaba. Pero al mismo tiempo escuchó un sonido extraño, como si algo metálico cayera al agua, y las marcas en el borde de la trampilla comenzaron a brillar al igual que la llave. Con un suave gruñido, volvió a girar la llave y abrió la trampilla.

En medio de la oscuridad y hacia el fondo del pozo pudo detectar una clase de caja metálica. No la hubiera notado de no ser porque la caja estaba cubierta con las mismas extrañas inscripciones y estas brillaban debajo del agua.

Sin pensarlo dos veces (extraño para alguien como él), se quitó las hombreras y saltó al pozo.

El agua estaba fría, pero extrañamente en calma. Nunca estaba en calma. Siempre estaba la corriente de los Canales, pero ahora ni eso. No le tomó importancia de momento.

Nadó y nadó hasta llegar a la caja, pero en cuanto la tomó vio algo pasar a un lado. Raro. Normalmente no había nada aquí-

Pero al voltear, frente a él vio a Flynn -el cuerpo de Flynn mejor dicho-. Estaba atrapado entre una roca y unos corales, su pierna atorada bajo ruinas de barco. Estaba sin su saco -dicho saco estaba atorado entre los mismos corales y le faltaba un brazo. 

Mathias se quedó paralizado, sintiendo su cuerpo extrañamente paralizado, dormido, ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de ir por aire. Flynn. Flynn. ¿Eso le había pasado? Flynn, el querido, brillante, amigable Flynn había terminado siendo abandonado en el fondo del mar, solo como comida de peces. Todas esas sonrisas, esas charlas, los bailes en medio de la cocina, los chistes entre cervezas, los besos bajo las estrellas… todo eso que había sido significativo en su momento se veía reducido a esto. Comida de peces.

¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque Mathias no había podido ir con él no recibió la protección de la Alianza? ¿Porque debía quedarse a buscar a una perra de la cual ni siquiera tenían un solo rastro?

Lo mismo había sucedido con Edwin. Nadie lo quiso escuchar. Nadie en la Corona, nadie. Los nobles prefirieron escuchar a Katrana, que era Onyxia en realidad, con tal de guardar su oro, su jodido oro, dejando sin comer a todos los obreros que sangraron por construir la hermosa ciudad. Prefirieron asesinarlo. Y también asesinaron a Flynn al enviarlo por una maldita llave que, estaba seguro, no tenía nada que ver con Sylvanas. 

Y él los asesinó también. Él asesinó a Edwin por haberse puesto del lado de la Corona. Él asesinó a Flynn por haber preferido a la Corona. 

Ahora ninguno de los dos estaba. El dolor era indescriptible. Gritó de rabia, de dolor, sin importar que se quedara sin aire, sin importar que el agua se tragara su grito, las decenas de burbujas que salieron y reventaron en la superficie del agua fueron la única muestra de su dolor.

_ Comerciando secretos, comerciando mentiras, operando al borde es todo lo que el Maestro Espía sabe. _

Shaw miró lentamente la caja que brillaba en sus manos. Le estaba susurrando.

_ Sus pasiones perdidas, sus amores perdidos se han ido, aplastados por su propio deber y lealtad a la corona. _

— No queda nada —susurró de forma ausente, las burbujas llevándose su aliento—. Nada mas que dolor.

_ El dolor es un tutor apto y una herramienta que el vacío conoce de forma íntima. Usa mi máscara si te atreves a sentir las muchas formas que puede tomar el dolor. _

Edwin. No pudo salvarlo.

Pero tal vez aún podía salvar a Flynn.

Sintió que la caja entre sus brazos se volvió más ligera y por alguna razón no le extrañó que el material, fuera cual fuera, se deshiciera en negras burbujas de espuma, dejando libre una máscara. Era extraña, de rostro y cabeza completa, tenía forma de una clase de pulpo. De uno de los monstruos sin cara.

De pronto, supo qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no le importó.

— Todos somos asesinos —susurró al tiempo que se ponía la máscara.

Mathias Shaw supo de inmediato qué debía hacer, como si al momento de ponerse esa cosa una lista de deberes se desplegara. Él aceptó.

El Maestro Espía Mathias Shaw entró solo al pozo. Salió el Alto jefe Mathias Shaw, su piel, cabello, ojos, todo en él completamente oscuro, llevando en brazos al nuevo Capitán Flynn, quien en lugar de brazo ahora tenía un enorme pulpo cuyos tentáculos se aferraban a sus hombros y pecho para mejor agarre, uno directo en su espina dorsal y el resto actuaba de brazo y mano. Estaba pálido, pedazos de coral habían crecido en su piel, pero Flynn estaba ahí.

Podía ver todo. Podía ver como el vacío se apoderaba de Umbric, podía ver como Alleria caía ante los susurros y Anduin- oh, él quería estar ahí para verlo.

Dejó a Flynn en el suelo, cerró la trampilla y sacó la llave: ahora había un ojo naranja donde antes estuvo un hueco.

Se puso las hombreras y vio a Flynn comenzando a removerse en el suelo. Mathias esperó a que abriera los ojos y sonrió complacido al ver las agallas que habían nacido a los lados de su cuello. 

Al abrir los ojos, eran naranjas. Flynn volteó a verlo y comenzó a sonreír, levantándose lentamente.

— Mathias… —dijo con voz asombrada— te ves… magnífico. 

— Digo lo mismo de ti, Flynn.

— Mathias, vi… vi cosas hermosas —le susurró mientras se acercaba— vi cosas maravillosas, terribles y maravillosas, vi…

El Alto Jefe le puso un dedo en sus fríos, escamosos labios. Flynn guardó silencio de inmediato. No había necesidad, Mathias las vio también.

— Vamos. Tienes un océano que reinar, y yo una ciudad por tomar.

Cuando fueron de regreso al sótano, dos espías llegaron corriendo.

— ¡Maestro Shaw! ¡La ciudad está bajo ataque! ¡Hay un Sin-Rostro frente a los cuarteles-!

Se quedaron de piedra, entre shockeados y horrorizados, al verlos ahí. Uno de ellos intentó correr, pero el brazo de Flynn se extendió por todo lo largo, lo atrapó del cuello y se lo quebró, dejándolo caer.

Al otro agente no pareció importarle. Miró a Mathias casi con adoración y se dejó caer de rodillas.

— ¿Decías? —dijo Mathias.

— Un Sin-Rostro está frente a los cuarteles. Ha atrapado a Valeera.

— Bien, veamos lo que tiene qué decirnos.

Shaw miró a Flynn, quien le sonrió de regreso.

— No te preocupes, Matty. Las aguas son mías.

Flynn dio media vuelta para regresar a la trampilla del pozo. Mathias salió a ver al Sin-Rostro.

Le complació ver las aguas ya corruptas, obra de Flynn. Tentáculos por todos lados. Corrupción naciendo en cada distrito de la ciudad. Umbric abriendo portales para dejar más esbirros de N’zoth llegar. Alleria asesinando en el distrito de la Catedral. Cultistas llenando el distrito principal y comenzando a someter a civiles. Y en el Castillo-

— ¿Alto Jefe? —una de sus agentes llegó, pero él la vio llegar— ¿Que ve?

— Veo todo —dijo Mathias en un siseo—. Puedo ver todo. 

Y no perdería a Flynn de vista, nunca más.

— ¿Ordenes, mi Señor?

— Háganlo. Maten a todos que no se sometan a N’zoth”.

Ella asintió y corrió a obedecer, dejando a Mathias complacido viendo la ciudad caer poco a poco.

No queda nada, solo dolor. Y al final, todos son asesinos.


End file.
